Perfume Can Be Calming
by Mewdu
Summary: Juugo was sidetracked easily. And lashed out easily too... This girl sidetracked him, yet he didn't lash out. Maybe it was the perfume... JuugoXSakura


**I feel extremely horrible about putting this up when I should be updating my current ones. But it's like there's a gigantic wall and the only thing that would come through is this story. **

**The thing we all know and hate, writers block. **

**Well, I guess I should feel grateful that this even came to me. This idea struck when I knocked my sister's perfume bottle and it landed on my foot. Painful and inspirational. Yay.**

**DISCLAIMER:This idea is mine. But the characters are kinda Kishimoto's...I mean all. All his...**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Birds were beautiful creatures. They flew to the skies free to flap their wings, _free _being the key word. Juugo loved these happy animals. Perhaps because he envied their freedom or simply birds held a special place in his heart. This he didn't know.

But Juugo did know that Suigetsu enjoyed killing these creatures with a sly smile reveling his sharp teeth.

"What?" Suigetsu peered at him with a hostile expression, not bothering to pocket the many dead birds that littered the ground with cold frosted eyes.

"Nothing."

Juugo looked swiftly down, embarrassed at being caught in staring.

The small interruption of no importance and now forgotten, Suigestu continued his mindless slaughter. Juugo couldn't help but wonder if this killing spree should bother him. Thinking too much led to confusion. Confusion led him into a blind rage.

It was much better to watch. Just watch.

"Honestly Suigetsu. Killing _birds_? With _shurikan_? How childish."

Jugo watched as Karin snatched the three shurikan from Suigetsu's half throw. She waved them in his face to taunt Suigetsu then threw them to the ground.

Jugo didn't think much of Karin, except Sasuke seemed she was an advantage to have. She was… different. Yes. That was the word.

Suigetsu ignored Karin, instead suddenly pointing behind her. "Look! Sasuke's back!"

Karin along with Jugo turned to Sugetsu's claim.

Karin instantly composed herself, running a hand through her hair and smoothing down her cloths. She slacked her posture, aiming for the uninterested look she usually played in front of Sasuke.

There was nothing but trees.

This didn't surprise Jugo, but Karin became instantly infuriated, slapping and clawing at Suigetsu.

"Idiot! Moron! Fish boy!"

The parts she hit with enough force only burst into water. Suigestsu just remade himself with an amused smile pulling at his lips.

Realizing she was acting out of character, Karin straightened herself.

"Well," she said, leveling her glasses. "I am off to… calm my spirits."

"Just make sure you chant to the wax figure of Sasuke and not stab needles into my voodoo doll."

Karin stomped off toward a sloping cliff, her face going red. Seeming to notice Jugo for the first time, she gave him a curt nod. "Jugo."

Not knowing what to do, Jugo just returned to gently stroking the small bird nestled in his hand.

Why must he be put into the cruel situation of communicating?

He settled for a small nod in return.

Karin had already crossed their small encampment, leaning over something that was blocked away by the shadows of the tree.

"Shit!"

Juugo looked up, expecting Suigetsu to be the one who had spoken. But it was Karin, and she repeated this same word a dozen times more under her breath.

"What now our little drama queen?"

Karin shot Suigetsu a warning look but continued.

"Nothing, Mr. I can't survive without a water bottle. I just forgot something."

"Hey," Suigetsu shot back. "We all have opinions. Like the fact that you carry around a sweaty shirt of Sasuke's is creepy as hell."

Juugo stood up between the two, knowing they were about to rip eachother's throats out. His massive height and sudden movement made them back away.

"I'll get what you need from town, Karin."

With that he began to walk away. Anything to get away from _this_.

Karin stared after him with a dumb look. "I didn't even say what _it_ was."

…

_Purple…no, blue…no, no…purple…a little blue…no…it's purple_

Juugo scanned the rows of pins slowly, his eyes resting on a diamond bird. Its wings were spread proud around the round body, gold trim trailing the gem.

This is what had caused him to become sidetracked in the first place. A spark of light among a moving crowd.

But the color was what confused him. To most people small details like this were simple, but this interested Juugo.

If you took the concept into fighting, he could easily explain specifics weren't important. Accuracy was. You could prod and pick at every detail in a plan, but one little thing could still ruin it all. In contrast if you just landed a lethal blow, they were as good as dead.

"Would you like to buy that one, sir?"

The girl was smiling at him. Her face young and bright. She probably had a normal life.

_**Wouldn't take long to destroy it…**_

At the first sensation of bloodshed, Juugo looked to Sasuke. But he wasn't there. The curse mark snapped around inside him, threatening to unleash. All these people would die at his hands. He brought his hands up, staring at them in disgust.

_These hands…my hands…_

Looking up, the girl still watched him, now with tentative, cautious eyes. Not scared, just wary. But those eyes could turn lifeless within seconds if he didn't get himself under control.

_**Control isn't something that should stop you…**_

_Too late…_

The power off the cursed seal took him over, crawling along his mind and under his skin, snaking over any self control he had left. A feeling Juugo knew so well it was like routine.

_**Routine…yes…**_

This dark sensation, this bloodshed need. It was all routine.

Wait. There was another feeling among the dark. Placid and motionless, but there.

At this new sense, Juugo hesitated to grasp his other side. These new vibes coursed through his mind, calming his cursed self. The lurid fog that had blinded him began to clear, showing the same girl that ran the small pin stand. She still peered up at him, unaware of the past potential danger.

"I'm fine," he said quietly, even though he wasn't asked.

Juugo again ran his eyes along the small bird pin again.

_What was that? It's imppossible to calm me._

"It's green."

Juugo stiffened. Was that him? No. That hadn't sounded like his voice. Too feminine.

A glance to his right assured this assumption. A girl of average height stood beside him, her pink hair brushing just above her shoulders. She wasn't looking at him, instead studying a pin of her own.

Even as he continued to stare, she stayed silent only saying something to the sales girl who laughed.

"What is?" he asked, surprising himself.

Juugo never initiated a conversation. It always turned awkward with his little practice of human contact. Birds were nice. They couldn't talk.

"The color," she answered without looking up. "You were mumbling two different ones, so I'd thought I'd help." The girl turned to him this time, reveling bright green eyes. She held the pin Juugo had been studying.

"It flashes blue around the edges when in the light," she said while tracing a finger around one carefully crafted jewel. Her movements were gentle and small. "And it looks purple in the shade. But it's just a dark green."

She blushed suddenly, quickly placing the pin back on the table.

"Ah. What am I going on about? You probably already knew all that."

This girl was…strange.

"No," he said simply, "I didn't."

She watched him for a second seeming stunned, then smiled. A smile that beat down the curse mark brutally.

"Aw, that's good. Usually I try to explain things that don't need to be explained." She looked down, seeming confused. "If that makes sense."

Even when Juugo said nothing she continued.

"See, I have this friend. He constantly asks me things and I guess it was just a reflex to answer you." She scratched her head, even more confused. "A habit?"

Yes. Very strange. But also calming. Juugo had no desire to rip someone apart.

"Well, see you around."

The girl turned to leave and instantly Juugo had the same dark feeling he always felt before going berserk. His hand shot out as if by instinct, curling around her wrist.

She looked at him with her head tilted much like the birds Juugo cared for always seemed to do.

Juugo raked his mind for what to say. What _do _you say to a girl who probably thinks you're crazy? But he had to keep this girl close if he wanted to spare these people from death.

Finally he said, "Care for a walk?"

…

Juugo assumed he was doing pretty well. Apparently walk meant you were required to talk while strolling among the throng that practically threatened to knife him if he stepped out of his designated zone.

The haunting of having to answer hadn't dawned on Juugo until they were out and walking. But soon enough he began to understand this wasn't required.

He'd offer up a few hm's, huh's, and the occasional really? It worked out perfectly. She'd carry on the talking part and he'd reply.

Well, until the person decides to ask a question out of the yes or no arrangement.

"So, what brings you here-"

She looked up at him leaving the question to hang in the air.

This troubled him. Should he give his real name? It's not as if she knew him. Not the _real _him. But Juugo felt if he gave away his name, he would be giving away apart of what he was. No one had ever asked. Either out of fear or they already knew. Or…

_I had killed them before they had a chance to…_

He sidled his eyes slowly over the small girl again. She was so innocent.

Did he want to taint such purity?

He was already putting this girl in danger by simply being within a fifty foot radius. But something about this girl tied down his insane thirst for blood.

To see it.

To _cause _it.

It honestly wasn't there.

She was still focused on him. This made Juugo feel strangely important. To have someone want to know something about _him_. The beast. The _laughing _murderer.

That's exactly why he couldn't say it.

"It's your perfume."

The confusion he had caused is what distracted her.

"Huh?"

"That sweet smell," Juugo explained simply, coaxing her out of the curiosity to know him. "It's been hanging in the air for a while. It has a calming side effect."

He saw her face soften in understanding and a little more of him sealed up inside.

_Yes_…

_This is how it should be_.

To pass through this world unknown. When he-if ever-died, no one would come to grieve. He would be a ghost to this world.

This is how he would repent. To save her from harm. From himself.

The girl turned to him with a bright smile that threatened to spring open the part of his heart he had put on lock down.

"It's getting pretty late. I should go."

Looking around Juugo noticed the crowds had thinned to slow trickle and the sky had darkened to a low orange glow that lit only half her face. Her hair seemed to surround her round cheeks like a golden halo. An angel that would survive.

Her green eyes rolled slightly over his shoulder and she waved. There was a boy standing a few hundred feet away. His smile goofy and his face friendly.

The sudden feeling of jealousy enveloped Juugo.

Then those green eyes of hers to darkened, averting his thoughts. She motioned for him to lean down to her. He complied and the girl curved toward him, her hot breath crawling slowly across his neck.

"I'm not wearing perfume."

This made Juugo freeze and want to slap himself. She only smiled warmly and took his hand into hers, slowly sliding away from him.

As she ran toward her waiting friend she still smiled while calling to Juugo, "The name's Sakura! I may not know yours, but at least you'll know mine!"

Even as her form faded along with the little light, Juugo still watched. He felt something prick his hand and uncurled his fingers to see the small bird pin sitting among a blot of blood. One hand that had killed and murdered so many for once, had no desire to.

He tilted the bird a little, the shady edges merging with the green.

"She's right. It does look purple in the dark."

_Yes, this is how it should be…_


End file.
